


Mother Night

by DoctorTime



Series: Harrison Peverell [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Yule, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Summary: I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas/Yule and have a wonderful New Year!Also don't forget to comment down below and let me know what you think.
Series: Harrison Peverell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562722
Kudos: 5





	Mother Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas/Yule and have a wonderful New Year!
> 
> Also don't forget to comment down below and let me know what you think.

Harrison was never really indulged in Yule, well better known to him as Christmas, before.

Bellatrix decided to show Harrison what the true meaning of Christmas was about. She made him meditate while the Sun rose in the sky, and even said she’d make him do it again when the Sun was setting. They went to a ritual as well. That was certainly a new thing for Harrison, seeing as he had never done that. 

Basically they had a group of four or so people and they set up an altar with a Yule tree to the North side and three white candles in the center. The oldest female present would take on the role of High Priestess, and she would say, 

“ _It is the season of the Crone, the time of the winter goddess._

_Tonight we celebrate the festival of the winter solstice,_

_the rebirth of the Sun, and the return of light to the Earth._

_As the Wheel of the Year turns once more,_

_we honor the eternal cycle of birth, life, death and rebirth.”_

And then the others would light each other candle, starting with the Maiden and ending with the Crone. (We won’t get into much detail, it was a long ritual.) 

They would sing around the bonfire and dance, you could hear wild laughter and some would even say that they saw naked beings. 

Harrison had even danced with the Fae, they joined after most of the people left. Carbon had grabbed Harrison and together they danced until they were both breathless with laughter and dizzy. Harrison was flushed with the rush of alcohol from earlier. 

“I’ve never had this much fun during Christmas, well, Yule before” 

Carbon smiled while they shook their head, “Of course, with how you grew up I wouldn’t be surprised to be honest.” 

Harrison smiled, “Yes of course, it still amazes me how living with different people can change Holidays.” 

Carbon nodded and then pulled Harrison back into the circle as they all danced and laughed with joy. It wasn’t much but they were all family and they danced until the Sun arose the next day and then and only then did they finally settle down and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
